Noche hot
by supersaiya
Summary: Naruto cumple 18 años decide festejarlos con sus amigos y sus maestros.La fiesta era tranquila hasta que llego itachi y su novia voluntuosa ,todo cambia.Ellos deciden jugar al juego del sexo explicito ¿Que haran? ¿Aceptaran las consecuencias?..Lemon


_Antes de empezar con el fic, les diré las edades para orientarlos en el tiempo._

_Naruto Uzumaki : 18 años _

_Sasuke Uchiha:18 años _

_Sakura Haruno: 18 años _

_Kiba Inuzuka : 18 años_

_Hinata Hyuuga : 18 años _

_Shikamaru Nara : 18 años_

_Rock lee: 19 años _

_Neji hyuuga : 19 años _

_Tenten : 19 años_

_Gaara : 18 años_

_Temari : 20 años_

_Uchiha Itachi: 23 años _

_Kakashi Hatake: 31 años_

_Umino Iruka: 30 años _

_Aclaración: Entre serán los pensamientos de los personajes._

**Capitulo N 1**

**El cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki**

Era un día destellante y una temperatura que no superaba los veinte grados .Naruto se levanto con toda la energía no solo por el buen día, sino por que hoy festeja sus dieciocho años.

En si estaba orgulloso por que en estos años ah podido sobrevivir solo en distintas situaciones y eso le fortalecía.Pero a veces sentía que le faltaba el apoyo de una familia un padre, una madre y hasta hermanos.Pero nunca demostró debilidad ante nadie y menos a un enemigo .Por eso siempre se esforzaba por ser el numero uno, como todo un ninja. Pero en el fondo sabia que era débil, pero trataba de ser una persona que sobrepasara esos sentimientos.

En los momentos triste de sus dias, sus amigos estaban para ofrecerle una mano en lo que mas necesitaba .Pero el no se dejaría rendir por esas expectativas claro que no, el es Naruto uzumaki alguien quien luchaba constantemente. Ahora menos que nunca, podría demostrar debilidad después de a ver vivido dieciocho años solo, sin que nadie lo apoyará.Pero aunque no se daba cuenta, estaba Sensei-Iruka que siempre lo apoyo en cada circunstancia y peligros que tuvo que afrontar como ninja.

Adora tanto a su sensei, no solo como un maestro sino como un hermano, un padre que nunca pudo conceder y disfrutar.Se sentía a veces solo, pero su sensei lo acompañaba y a pesar de que naruto no se diera cuenta, también le ofrecía amor como un padre y apoyo por lo que quería ser.Su maestro, era una persona que vivió la misma situación que su alumno por lo tanto, nunca dejo de acompañarlo en cualquier decisión que tomara…después de todo era como una familia.

Naruto se vistió y limpio su departamento no era tan grande, pero había suficiente espacio para que todos los invitados pudieran presenciar su fiesta. Compro bebidas, comida y la torta de chocolate con sus dieciocho velas, luego lo coloco en la heladera.

Miro la hora y ya eran las ocho horas los invitados llegarían muy pronto .Ordeno los últimos detalles y espero a que llegaran.

Ding Dong…. (_Supersaiya:-Aclaro es el timbre_)

_Me siento nervioso pero no entiendo porque, esto no debería compararse con las batallas que eh temido y en ninguno estuve mas nervioso .Es increíble que me suceda esto _(Pensaba Naruto)

Abre la puerta y ve a Sasuke que le ofrece una sonríe fría, luego entrega un paquete que estaba cubierto con un papel azul.

-Feliz cumple –Dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-Gracias por venir…

-Parece que soy el primero-Comentaba el moreno.

-Si pasa Sasuke sentate en donde quieras-Decía con amabilidad el rubio-. ¿No vendrá tu hermano?

-Si, si vendrá pero llegara un poco tarde… Tuvo que hacer algunas cosas con su novia-Decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¿Tu hermano tiene novia?-Pregunta.

-Claro que si…Además la novia esta re fuerte-Dijo ansiosamente.

-¿Si? Y como es ella-Pregunto Naruto de la misma forma.

-Ella tiene unos senos bastantes grandes...uh a veces deseo ser yo el novio, y tiene un trasero tan lindo.Saori es una diosa de verdad ,mi hermano tiene suerte en temerla-Decía sasuke con ciertos deseos.

-Cuantos años tiene saori.

-20 ella es joven, hermosa y de atributos increíbles.Pero ahora Itachi y ella están apretando….querían un poco de privacidad por ello vine temprano.

El timbre vuelve a sonar esta vez eran shikamaru, Temari y Gaara.

-Hola –dijo Naruto.

-Feliz cumple-Dijo shikamaru sin ganas y le entrega el regalo.-Esto es de parte de Temari y Mío.

-Y mío –Agrego gaara.

-Gracias y pasen por favor-Dijo el rubio con cierta amabilidad-Siéntense

Los chicos se sentaron donde Sasuke estaba y platicaban entre ellos.Aunque shikamaru y temari se daban pequeños besos.

_Ahora que los veo bien Shikamaru y Temari hacen una linda pareja ,jejje ese shikamaru debe ser un pervertido_ (Pensaba Naruto)

Vuelven a tocar el timbre y eran Hinata ,Kiba y Sakura.

_Que bonitas se ven tanto Sakura como Hinata…._

_Sakura lleva una pollera muy corta, que deja al aire eses sensuales piernas, y hinata tiene ese musculosa de escote, que se puede ver esos hermosos senos. (Pensaba Naruto)_

_Naruto se ve maduro y guapo… (Pensaba Hinata)_

_Se ve bastante lindo, no se compara nada cuando lo conocí es otra persona, madura y linda (Pensaba Sakura)_

-Feliz cumple-dijo la pelirosa entregándole un paquete bastante grande.

-Esto es para ti-Dijo Hinata ruborizada entregando el regalo.

-Gracias chicas.

-Eh, Naruto yo olvide mi regalo –Espeto kiba nervioso.

-No te preocupes lo importante es que hayas venido –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa radiante-Pasan.

Hinata y sakura no pudieron evitar suspirar por esa sonrisa.Se lo vei mas atractivo, no solo por que era todo un hombre sino por su amabilidad y cortesía que lo hacia ver mas bello.Ademas no llevaba ropa de ninjas, sino que estaba vestido de camisa azul y unos pantalones de jeans.

Los chicos se acomodaron y sakura no pudo evitar acercarse a Sasuke.

Mientras shikamaru y temari seguían con sus besos.

-Sasuke hace mucho que no te veía-Comentaba sakura.

_Estoy sorprendido sakura ha crecido y de que manera, es extraño pero la veo atractiva (Pensaba Sasuke)_

-Si es cierto, hace tanto que no nos veíamos a decir verdad has cambiado mucho no te mentiré, te veo linda-Comento sasuke.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de emoción y sus pómulos se enrojecieron.

-Gracias-Dijo ruborizada- También te vez guapo.

_Esto debe de ser un sueño, pero lo cierto que Sasuke piensa que soy linda .No desperdiciare este momento (Pensaba sakura)-Además ,con le queda muy bien esa camisa negra y esos pantalones de jean,no es muy común verlo vestido de esa forma._

_Que fiesta mas aburrida…Además no veo a muchas chicas lindas aunque esa llamada Sakura no esta mal… (Pensaba Gaara)_

Sasuke miraba de reojo a la pareja de Shikamaru y temari por los besos que se ofrecían por cierto era algo molesto,por que hacían pequeños ruidos con sus lenguas.Y eso al moreno le molesto ,no solo por el ruido que emitían sino porque,se incendia la pasión dentro de el…

-Por favor shikamaru y temari podrían dejar de besuquearse, ay personas que no pueden platicar tranquilamente-Decía Sasuke airado.

-¡Que tiene de malo ¡!-Reaccionó la rubia-nosotros somos una pareja y por lo tanto podemos hacer lo que se nos antoja.

-Cálmate-susurraba Shikamaru.

-No lo haré además no te debería molestar yo creo que deseas estar en la misma situación pero con Sakura pero no te animas, por eso te molesta lo que hacemos.

-¿Que estas diciendo?-Exclamaba el moreno.

-Sasuke yo soy mucha mayor que vos por lo tanto tengo mejor experiencia en estos temas.Y se como un hombre se comporta cuando desea mucho a una mujer.

Sasuke observa a sakura y esta se ruboriza.

_Sasuke no solo piensa que soy linda, también me desea tengo tanta suerte(Pensaba sakura)_

_Esta mujer es muy evidente, me hizo pasar papelón por que miro a sakura de esa forma.Puede que lo haga ,pero es raro que me comporte asi,y mas con ella que toda mi vida la he rechazado pero ahora no puede decir lo mismo.Sakura esta mas grande y hermosa,nunca pensé que esto me ocurriría pero …Estoy empezando a desearlo y mucho. (Pensaba sasuke)_

Naruto recibió a Iruka y Kakashi.

-¡¡Senseis ¡!.-Exclamo Naruto.

-Felicidades-dijeron los maestros.

-Gracias.

-Es increíble que tengas 18 años como paso el tiempo, ya eres todo un hombre –Dijo iruka con cierta emoción.

-je si que si.

-Este es un regalo especial para ti ojala que lo disfrutes-Comento Iruka.

_Siempre con sus discursos, este iruka es tan sentimental, _(_Pensaba Kakashi)_

-Gracias Sensei Iruka es muy importante que hayas venido a mi fiesta .Se lo agradezco pero se lo agradezco mas por siempre confiar en mi y ser tan sincero.Usted es como un padre un hermano ,siempre le estaré muy agradecido-Decía el rubio emocionado.

-Yo también te considero como un hermano, siempre confió en ti y siempre lo hare.No debes dudar en llamarme.

_Esto es rarito ,mejor interrumpo este momento (Pensaba Kakashi)_

-Naruto toma este es mi regalo-Dijo Kakashi.

-Gracias a usted por venir.Lo considero un gran sensei, gracias por enseñarme todo lo que sabe.

-No debes agradecérmelo es el trabajo de todo un sensei, que el alumno aprenda hasta el ultimo detalle (_Supersaiya:- Ahora Kakashi es el sentimental ¿ quien los entiende?.)_

Naruto servia bebidas a los invitados y también coloco la música.Luegon llegaron Neji, ten-ten y Rock lee.

Shikamaru y temari comenzaron a bailar lo hacían de manera sensual y provocativa.

De vez en cuando Sasuke miraba de reojo a sakura intentando decirlo algo pero este no se animaba.

_Debo hacerme valor e invitarla a bailar ,debo pensar como lo hizo mi hermano y luego me acostare con ella (Pensaba Sasuke)_

-¿Sakura quieres bailar?-Pregunto el moreno fríamente.

-eh….Si ...si-Contesto muy nerviosa.

_No lo puedo creer, Sasuke pidió bailar muy pronto podré besarlo (Pensaba sakura_)

_Ah estoy muy agotado no puedo mas….que mal (Pensaba Naruto)_

Sasuke sujeta la cintura de la pelirosa y la estrecha contra el .Sakura tuvo un poco de miedo por este acercamiento ,pero luego pudo relajarse.

-Me estoy excitando y no sabes cuanto-Susurro sensualmente.

Sakura cerro los ojos y deseaba que eso momento no se interrumpiera.

Naruto los miraba fijamente el también se estaba excitando y de que manera hasta gaara tenia esa inquietudes.

Kakashi baja la música diciendo:

-Naruto por que no abrís los regalos.

-Si es verdad-Apoyo rock lee.

Las parejas dejaron de bailar y se sentaron es sus respectivos lugares.

Oh _maldición, justo tiene que ser en el mejor momento (Pensaba Sasuke)_

Pero antes que abriera los regalos Itachi llego con su novia.

-Perdón por la demora ella es mi novia Saori-Dijo Itachi.

La pareja de Itachi ,era hermosa y de grandes atributos como habia dicho con anterioridad sasuke,pero no solo era belleza se veia que tambien es una ninja con clase y experiencia como saori.

-Encantada-Dijo saori a Naruto-Este es mi regalo.

_Sasuke tenia razón es muy hermosa cualquiera se rinde a sus pies (Pensaba Naruto)_

Naruto habría todos los regalos y les pareció muy útiles como por ejemplo una mochila de cuero para poder exportar los cuchillos.El ultimó regalo era la de Sasuke, lo abrió y era un libro pero no era común si no se trababa del sexo.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto Sasuke con ironía.

-Eh…eh…

-Puedes sacarte todas las dudas con este libro.

-Ah bueno….

-Itachi trajiste el juego del sexo…-Dijo Sasuke.

-Obvio.

_¿Juego de sexo? Que planean estos (Pensó Naruto)_

_Continuara..._


End file.
